Si Alphonse me voyait
by Geek Hopeless Dreamer
Summary: YAOI : ED x ENVY ! Le titre vous comprendrez plus tard mais c'est bien un Edvy En voici le résumé : "Edward rentre du boulot sous une pluie glaciale. Au moment de rentrer dans son studio, où il vit seul, il découvre un chaton qui essaye de rentrer par la fenêtre. Histoire de l'engueuler, il l'embarque mais... Tiens, un chaton noir aux yeux violets... ça lui dis quelque chose..." !
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous, me voici avec un nouveau Yaoi (eh oui, c'est ma spécialité). Ici, c'est un Edward x Envy, mais vous devez déjà le savoir, sinon vous ne seriez pas là, à moins que par hasard un facteur inattendu, comme peut-être un navigateur bizarre, vous ais emmené sur cette page, après bien sur un passage express sur Mars, ma planète natale. __**«**_**Ha Excusez-moi, l'auteure divague encore… »** Pouf, Pam, Boum… … … … … … … _Bien, donc je disais, merci de passer voir ma fiction. Je voulais faire un OS à la base mais finalement non. Voilà, bonne lecture à tous !_

Chapitre 1 :

C'était une nuit noire, sans lune ni étoile. Le ciel était recouvert d'une épaisse couverture nuageuse. L'air était lourd d'humidité comme habituellement pour la saison hivernale. La ville était vide de présence humaine. Les vieux lampadaires en métal clignotaient étrangement, laissant les rues dans une atmosphère lugubre et silencieuse. La légère brise sifflait entre les quelques arbres encore présent dans ce paysage bétonné. Un chat arpentait les allées. Ses pattes, recouvertes d'un magnifique velours noir, se posaient sur les pavés avec une légèreté déconcertante. Il maintenait une allure lente, ses pas feutrés se perdant dans l'obscurité aphone. Telle une âme errante dans une ville fantôme, il se trainait sans but.

Quelques rues plus loin, un jeune garçon parlait seul, s'indignant, insultant et montrant du doigt une personne qui se trouvait dans un autre endroit. Lorsqu'un vent violent vint lui fouetter le visage, faisaient virevolter sa tresse blonde à son passage, il s'entoura de ses frêles bras dans un vain espoir de se réchauffer un peu. Il rentra la tête dans ses épaules, s'emmitouflant dans son épaisse écharpe en laine noire. A présent, seul ses grand yeux ambrés étaient visible, bien que plissé face au froid qui lui venait de face. Il tourna dans une ruelle adjacente, parcourant quelques mètres de plus, puis s'arrêta face à un mur de plusieurs mètres de haut.

**« C'est bien ma veine, un cul de sac… Vive mon sens de l'orientation. Heureusement que ce Colonel de malheur ne me voit pas. Je l'entends déjà dire un truc du genre : « Et bien Edward, tu es si petit que tu as besoin de ta maman pour rentrer chez toi ? Et dire que tu n'arrives même pas à passer un petit muret de rien du tout… Normalement les enfants ne devraient-ils pas être au lit depuis longtemps ? »**

Il s'énerva et donna un grand coup de pied contre la façade, avant de regretter son geste, avisant de la vive douleur qui lui lacérait toute la jambe. Il pesta contre lui-même et contre sa « stupidité pour s'être trompé de jambe » quand, soudain, il se mit à pleuvoir. Une véritable averse se déversa sur la ville. Il soupira de lassitude avant de claquer des mains.

**« Comme je dis souvent, si il n'y a pas de passage, autant le faire soi-même »**

Il posa les paumes au sol et un immense éclair bleu illumina la ruelle. Le mur, maintenant séparé par une arche de très mauvais gout, avouons-le, laissa passer le jeune homme, satisfait de sa prestation. Il continua sa route, tournant quelques fois à gauche, quelques fois à droite. C'était au bout de plusieurs, très longues, minutes qu'il aperçut au loin son petit studio, acheter très récemment. Il soupira de soulagement, pressant le pas par la même occasion.

Le vent soufflait violemment à présent et c'était une véritable tempête qui se déchainait sur la ville. La pluie glaciale retarda le chat, qui, complètement frigorifié et épuisé, trainait la patte. Les oreilles rabattues sur le haut du crâne, il se résigna finalement à trouver un abri pour la nuit, convaincue qu'il ne la passerait pas vivant trempé comme il l'était, et s'apprêtait à se laisser choir sur le sol complètement vidé, lorsqu'au loin, la vue d'une fenêtre entrouverte l'appelait comme le chant divin de la libération. Il releva ses oreilles poilues alors qu'une lueur d'espoir anima ses grands yeux violets et courut tant bien de mal, surtout mal en fait, jusqu'à sa bouée de sauvetage.

Arrivé au but, le chaton, car s'en était un, se rendit compte que l'ouverture se trouvait beaucoup trop haut pour sa petite taille. Pas désespéré pour autant, il commença à sauter, espérant atteindre la fenêtre, ce qui, entre nous, relèverai du miracle.

Edward, arrivait à destination se stoppa sur le champ. Devant ses grands yeux ébahis, se déroulait une bien étrange scène. Un chaton noir essayait vainement d'atteindre la fenêtre qu'il avait vraisemblablement oublié de fermé en partant le matin même. Il fut pris d'un rire jaune lorsqu'il se rappela le jour de l'achat du studio. En effet, quelques semaines plus tôt, Edward qui visitait ce magnifique bout de terrain, fut l'objet d'un autre des nombreux sarcasmes du Colonel Mustang.

**« Si tu achètes cette maison FullMetal, fait attention de ne pas oublier tes clés. Bien qu'elle ne contienne qu'un rez-de-chaussée, on ne peut pas nié que tu es bien trop petit pour atteindre la fenêtre »**

Edward avait beuglé un bon moment avant de finalement lui demander, ou plutôt de lui ordonner en criant, pourquoi il était là. Le Colonel l'avait juste tout simplement humilié en lui rappelant qu' « Alchimiste d'Etat ou non, toute personnes censée refuserai de vendre une maison à un gamin de son âge », sans oublier bien sûr, d'accentuer sur la dernière partie, au plus grand damne du FullMetal. Retrouvant la réalité, il se rappela qu'il était trempé jusqu'aux os et que le chat essayait toujours de rentrer chez lui.

**« Tu te crois où le matou ? » cria-t-il, « on ne rentre pas chez les gens sans leur permission !»**

Le chaton sursauta mais avant même qu'il n'eut le temps de se retourner, Edward l'attrapa par la peau du cou, l'amenant à son auteur. La boule de poil ouvrit grand ses pupilles lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de l'identité de son « agresseur ». Le chat se mit à se débattre, miaulant à la mort mais c'était sans compter l'alchimiste qui l'entraina à l'intérieur de son domicile. On entendait presque le chat hurler un grand :

**« Pourquoi lui ?! »**


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, tout le monde. Voici donc mon deuxième chapitre qui arrive. J'espère qu'il vous plaira comme la suite d'ailleurs (que j'écris en ce moment). Bonne lecture à vous tous et désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe, j'essaye d'en faire le moins possible mais des fois, elles passent à travers les mailles du filet ! Bisous !

Chapitre 2 :

Assis en tailleur sur son lit, les bras croisés sur le torse, Edward regardait le chat, une adorable moue dubitative sur le visage. Assis sur le tapis de la chambre, les oreilles baisés, attentif au moindre geste de l'autre, le chat regardait Edward. On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler.

_« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? M'enfuir ? Rester ? Dans mon état actuel il serait plus intelligent de choisir la deuxième option mais… mais… pourquoi cette maison ? Pourquoi ce nabot ? Je suis maudit ce n'est pas possible ! »_

Le blond fronça les sourcils puis soupira bruyamment. Il était partit pour engueuler un chat. Un chaton épuisé qui plus est. Où donc avait-il la tête ? Le chat sursauta face au bruit et tourna instinctivement la tête vers la fenêtre dorénavant fermé. Plus aucune échappatoire n'était disponible. Edward du comprendre son idée puisqu'il se leva et s'adressa à lui avant de passer la porte.

**« Maintenant que tu es là, autant y rester tu ne crois pas ? Il pleut averse dehors. »**

Le blond revenu quelques minutes plus tard, un bol d'eau à la main. Il le déposa devant le chaton.

« Il veut vraiment que je boive « ça » ? Il n'est pas sérieux ! »

L'animal regarda le FullMetal puis observa le contenu, un air dubitatif sur le visage. Mais, comment un chat pouvait avoir un « air » ? Edward secoua la tête, il se posait beaucoup trop de question et il sentait la migraine arriver. Il observa l'animal quelques minutes et se résigna, voyant qu'il ne touchait pas à son breuvage.

**« Désolé le chat mais je n'ai pas de lait. Et je te préviens, il n'y en aura pas dans cette maison. »**

C'était bien connu, Edward Elric détestait le lait. Etait-ce la raison de sa petite taille ? Tous portaient à le croire sauf bien sur le principal intéressé. Ce dernier fouilla dans un des tiroirs de son armoire et en sortit quelques affaires de rechanges. Il se tourna vers la boule de poil, encore trempée par la pluie avant de déclarer, un grand sourire au visage :

**« Aller, à la douche ! »**

Edward plaça ses vêtements sous son bras gauche avant de prendre le chat dans la main droite. Ce dernier se débattu, hurlant, griffant, mordant la main métallique du jeune homme. Pensant que le FullMetal l'effrayait avec son bras non humain, il le posa sur la pile de vêtement avant de se diriger vers la porte de la chambre.

_« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il est fou ? Il ne va quand même pas… »_

Le blond traversa une partie du couloir avant d'entrer dans une pièce de petite taille. C'était une salle de bain, équipée de simples toilettes, d'un lavabo classique et d'une baignoire. Cette dernière, très grande, prenait plus de la moitié de la pièce. Profonde, elle permettait un moment de relaxation complet sans devoir se soucier d'une quelconque partie de son corps, comme nos fâcheux orteils, ayant la manie de sortie de l'eau bien chaude.

Le chaton, qui s'était emmêlé les pattes dans les habits du FullMetal, en essayant de se débattre, se retrouvait finalement coincé comme une pauvre petite souris dans un piège à rat. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand, pour son plus grand malheur, il vit le blond remplir la baignoire avant de se dévêtir devant lui. Si un chat pouvait rougir, il l'aurait fait. Détournant le regard, il rentra dans un combat intérieur.

_« Que… quoi… pourquoi lui… pourquoi moi… je… »_

Et lorsque le chaton se rendit compte que la réflexion ce n'était vraiment, mais alors vraiment, pas son fort, une immense chaleur qui l'envahi de toute part le sortie de ses pensées. Il hurla, ou plutôt miaula lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le blond, son pire ennemi rappelons le, le tenait dans ses bras nus, comme le reste de son corps d'ailleurs, au milieu de la baignoire.

**« Bon écoute le matou, t'aimes pas l'eau je sais, parce que moi non plus. Mais vu l'odeur que tu dégage à cause de la pluie, c'est un passage obligé. »**

_« Non mais pour qui il se prend pour me parler comme ça lui ?! Espèce de nabot miniature, nain de jardin pas plus haut qu'un bain herbe ! »_

Edward soupira lorsqu'il vit l'animal le regarder méchamment. C'était possible d'ailleurs qu'un chat regarde quelqu'un « méchamment » ? Ce dernier plissa le nez et retroussa les babines sous le rire du blond qui l'avait approché de son visage.

**« Moi aussi je pus c'est ça ? »**

Un miaulement affirmatif, il était sûr que s'en était un, lui remit les idées en place. Prudemment, il plongea le chat dans l'eau chaude, faisant attention de ne pas lui mettre la tête sous l'eau, tout en passant la main dans sa fourrure épaisse. Le chaton, d'abord extrêmement tendu, fini par se relaxer sous les caresses du blond. La main dans son dos se retira, sous le couinement mécontent du félin. Ce dernier releva la tête pour observer ce que l'autre tenait dans sa main. C'était un long tube en plastique, plein de couleur, avec des mots bizarre écrit dessus. En plus, un truc inconnu et presque liquide en sortait.

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est ce truc, il va faire quoi avec, il veut m'empoisonner c'est ça ? je suis sûr que c'est ça, il veut me tuer, il m'a reconnu, il veut me tuer ! Je ne veux pas mourir, je ne veux pas mourir ! » _

**« Hé le matou, arrête de t'agiter ! C'est du savon, c'est un peu froid au toucher mais ça ne fait pas mal. Tu vas pas mourir le chat, tu vas pas mourir. »**

Le blond pris une noisette dans sa main avant de l'étaler sur le dos du chat. Ce dernier sursauta en miaulant.

_« Pour être froid c'est froid cette merde ! »_

Edward commença à masser le chat, dont la fourrure noire se mettait à mousser. Doucement, pour ne pas effrayer l'animal, il lui lava le dos, les pattes, le haut du crâne, puis derrière les oreilles.

**« Le chat, je vais te rincer. Pour le corps il n'y a aucun problème mais pour la tête tu vas devoir fermer les yeux »**

Il lui rinça délicatement le corps, soupirant de sa bêtise : comment un chat pouvait-il comprendre qu'il devait fermer les yeux… cependant, c'est lorsque l'animal s'exécuta, qu'Edward pensa être fou. Depuis quand pouvait-il parler aux animaux ? Quand tout fut fini, il soupira, fière de son dur labeur. Il regarda l'animal en souriant.

**« Tu vois le chat ça c'est bien passé. T'as pas mourut le chat, t'as pas mourut »**

_« Tu me prend pour un débile mental pour me parler comme ça ?! Hein FullMetal Nabot ! Espèce de minuscule crevette atrophiée ! »_

En parlant de ça, le chat prit un air interrogateur en regardant les auto-mails du blond. Pourquoi ça ne rouillait pas alors que c'était dans l'eau ? Voyant l'intérêt dans ses yeux, Edward lui expliqua joyeusement.

**« Et bien le chat, ça t'intrigue ? C'est Winry qui me les a faits. Un alliage de carbone qui permet une résistance spectaculaire et aucun problème avec l'eau, le froid ou même le feu. Tu te rends compte ?! Cette fille n'est pas seulement douer pour balancer des clés à molettes dans la tête des gens finalement. »**

Edward ricana joyeusement pendant quelques minutes avant que le chat ne le « réveilles » à coup de « pattoute toute douce sur la joue ». Enfin, ça c'était le point de vu d'Edward. En fait, le chat voulait plutôt le réveiller à coup de « griffes acérées dans ta gueule de nain » mais il n'avait juste pas réussit à obtenir l'effet voulu….

Tout d'un coup, le blond cessa de bouger, observant le chat avec une attention remarquable, comme lorsqu'il lisait des livres à la bibliothèque. Il le tourna dans tous les sens, sous la colère de l'animal qui commençait, sérieusement, à avoir la nausée.

**« Et, j'avais pas vu. Mais maintenant que tu es tout propre j'ai remarqué que ton pelage avait des reflets verts. C'est bizarre tu ne trouves pas ? »**

_« Oh… je suis dans la merde… »_

**« Enfin tes yeux sont encore plus bizarres. Je n'avais jamais vu des chats aux yeux violets… »**

_« Oh… je suis dans la grosse merde »_

**« En fait, tu me fait penser à quelqu'un… un mec bizarre aussi… »**

_« Oh… Je suis dans une merde énorme… »_

**« Il s'appelle Envy »**

_« Tous aux abris et sauve qui peut ! »_

Enfin, ça c'était son compter le carrelage complètement trempée de la pièce… Oh la belle gamelle.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour, voici le troisième chapitre de ma fiction yaoi Edvy ! J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que j'ai eu moi, en l'écrivant. Désolée pour les fautes et merci à tous. Laissez une petite review, ça fait plaisir !

Chapitre 3 :

Il se trouvait au milieu d'un cocon chaud et confortable. Pour rien au monde il aurait voulu se sortir de ce paradis inconnu. Il bougea un peu, laissant échapper un soupir de bien-être. Cependant, le bruit qu'il émit le fit sursauter et lorsqu'il ouvrit ses grands yeux violets, il tomba, nez-à-nez avec ses deux pattes poilues.

_« C'est vrai, je suis un chat… mais, comment je suis arrivé là ? »_

En regardant autour de lui, il remarqua qui était roulé en boule sur un coussin douillet et qu'on l'avait recouvert d'une fine couverture d'une douceur incomparable. A ses côtés, le blond, qui s'avérait être son pire ennemi, dormait paisiblement, alors que sa main gauche reposait délicatement près du chaton. Vu la position de cette dernière, Edward avait dû s'endormir et sa main avait dû glisser du dos de l'animal. Mais pourquoi dormait-il ? Il se souvenait d'être dans la salle de bain..

_« J'ai voulu fuir, j'ai sauté… puis… plus rien… »_

C'est vrai, il avait sauté. Puis il y avait eu le carrelage trempé, la glissade monstrueuse et le choc monumental contre le mur d'en face. Il avait pensé s'enfuir, la porte étant ouverte mais le couloir l'avait littéralement mit K.O. Il se souvenait de tout à présent.

**« Envy ? »**

Le chaton sursauta. Le blond à côté remua pendant quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir ses grands yeux dorés. Il lui sourit faiblement, lui demandant s'il allait bien après sa mauvaise aventure.

_« Si il m'appelle Envy, c'est qu'il m'a reconnu… mais si il m'a reconnu, il ne devrait pas m'appeler mais essayer de me tuer… j'y comprends rien… dans cet état je ne peux rien faire, si j'avais quelques pierres rouges…»_

**« Je n'essayerais plus de te faire prendre un bain, promis »** lui déclara le blond, compatissant et désolé**, « ****J****e suis même aller acheter du lait et des croquettes juste pour toi, tu te rend compte ? »**

_« Du lait et des croquettes… mon Dieu, sauvez-moi… je ne vais pas devoir manger « ça » si ? Mais, si je ne mange pas, ça deviendrait suspect… Ah… dans quelle merde je me suis encore fourré… »_

Edward se releva avant de frotter les yeux. Il bailla bruyamment sous le regard incrédule de l'animal. Il avait l'air si inoffensif à ce moment-là. Il se lava du lit et pris le chaton dans ses bras. Ce dernier ne tenta aucuns mouvements de défense ou de fuite, sous l'air surpris du blond.

**« Tu as faim Envy ? Soif peut-être ? Tu veux encore dormir ? Aller dehors pour prendre l'air? Ah, mais il pleut toujours, il ne vaut mieux pas. Quoi que la terrasse ne devrait pas être trop mouillé, le porche la protège assez bien. »**

Edward continua son monologue un bon moment, au grand damne d'Envy qui ne rêvait que de fuir cette maison. Le pire, c'est qu'il était dehors, sous le fameux porche mais dans les bras de l'autre qui, apparemment, refusait de le lâcher. Il devait avoir peur qu'il s'échappe et il avait bien raison mais le chat ne rêver que de sa liberté…

**« Tu sais, tu me fais vraiment penser à lui »**, le blond soupira avant de continuer, **« Il est vraiment bizarre. C'est un psychopathe schizophrène, pervers, sadique et monstrueusement attirant. »**

Envy se sentait flatté. Que de compliments à son égard. C'était en effet un grand psychopathe, il en était d'ailleurs très fière. Schizophrène allait aussi, bien qu'il préférait dire lunatique ou bipolaire. Pervers et sadique bien sûr, il n'était pas le pêché de l'envie pour rien. Monstrueusement attirant il le savait depuis longtemps et…

_« Monstrueusement attirant ?! » _miaulât-il, s'étouffant au passage.

**« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est la vérité. Bon, j'avoue qu'il peut être vraiment effrayant quand il veut mais j'aime bien sa tronche de palmier»**

« Qui c'est que tu traites de palmier, nabot ?!

Edward laissa passer un moment de silence durant lequel il rentra à l'intérieur, commençant à avoir froid. Il déposa le chat sur le canapé et partit vers la cuisine. Il revint quelques minutes après avec un bol de lait chaud, un sachet de petit poisson frit - véritable friandise pour les chatons parait-il - et un bon café brulant pour lui.

**« C'est bizarre mais, je pense que je l'aime bien en fait. Je dis ça parce qu'à chaque fois qu'on se bat, j'ai l'adrénaline qui monte qui monte. J'ai mal quand il me frappe c'est sûr, mais rien que le fait qu'il le fait me prouve qu'il me hait, donc, il éprouve quelque chose pour moi. Bien sûr, j'aurais préféré que ce soit autre chose que du mépris ou de la haine mais je me dis que j'ai de la chance car… l'indifférence c'est pire que tout… »**

_« Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend, il est complètement fou ?! »_

**« Tu dois me prendre pour un fou non ? Peut-être que je suis masochiste… mais je ne peux faire autrement, dès que je ne le vois pas, je suis triste parce que je ne peux pas le traiter de palmier et je n'entends pas son rire cruel entrecoupé d'insultes comme FullMetal Nabot, Crevette, le Nain… »**

Edward soupira une fois de plus, les yeux dans le vide. Un fin sourire étirant ses lèvres pâles.

_« C'est vrai que ça me manque, j'aime bien le faire enrager. Ça m'amuse, c'est comme un jeu entre nous»_

**« Je pense que de son côté c'est pareil. Il aime bien me faire enrager, je le vois dans ses yeux. Il s'amuse car, c'est comme un jeu entre nous »**

_« Depuis quand il me connait aussi bien le nain ?! »_

Edward soupira et reposa sa tasse vide sur la table. Envy, sans s'en rendre compte avait bu son lait lui aussi. Le blond attrapa le chaton et le plaça sur ses genoux alors qu'il s'enfonçait mollement dans le canapé trop moelleux pour sa propre santé mentale.

**« Je ne sais pas si il sait que je le connais aussi bien. En fait, je sais lorsqu'il m'observe, transformé en oiseau perché sur un arbre ou en souris au coin de la salle. »**

_« Merde, j'avais cru être discret… »_

**« En même temps il n'était pas vraiment discret, un oiseau multicolore dans un pays plutôt froid et une souris qui nous fixe sans avoir peur… »**

Puis, sans avertissement, il se leva d'un bond, attrapant le chat avec lui. Il le fixa un bon moment, yeux dans les yeux. Envy avait des sueurs froides. Il ne fallait pas qu'il laisse transparaître un quelconque sentiment à travers son regard sinon, il était fichu. Soudain, le FullMetal afficha un air benêt, un sourire béat sur le visage.

**« Tu te rends compte, j'ai recueillis, nourris, lavé et soigné un chat. Il y a du lait dans mon frigo alors que la terre entière, au moins, est au courant que je déteste ça. En plus, j'ai parlé de mes problèmes et sentiments concernant mon pire ennemi à un chat que j'ai nommé exactement pareil que le dit pire ennemi. Sans parler que je suis certain d'avoir une tête de con en ce moment même. »**

_« Ah oui. Ça, c'est sûr. »_

**« Sérieusement, si Alphonse me voyait… »**


End file.
